of Dust and Weapons
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: off all the things that i will be thankful for, it will be the man i think of as my father that will always be the man i owe the most to. even if he was dead long before i was born. his spirit taught me so much. my father, the Second Tsuchikage, Muu. Dust, Quark, Crystal Release Naruto... Naruto x Tenten Pairing
1. Meeting Muu

**Ok a few things to state. Naruto is two years older than the rookie 9 since Neji will take his spot. Graduation age is 16 and when cannon starts Naruto, Tenten and Lee will be 18.**

**This pairing is Naruto x Tenten! Nothing else! If you don't like that then go away**

**Also there are a bunch of time skips in this chapter as I wanted to summarize everything that happened before cannon before I actually start cannon.**

A ghostly man wandered through the large forests of the Land of Fire. The man felt something calling to his being and so he had come to this forest. When he reached a clearing he saw a battle between the Kyuubi and from what he could gather, the Forth Hokage. What really caught his attention is the small stand with a baby on top with candles around him. The man sighed, a newborn not even a day old is being forced to become a host.

When the Forth Hokage summoned the Shinigami, it looked at him and the man Pointed from himself and then to the baby. The Death God nodded slightly and sealed the Kyuubi and the lingering spirit of the man into the baby.

While he was being sealed he thought, _"this child is the one. He will surpass me and every ninja in history. I will make a legendary ninja out of this child."_

**Four years later**

A young red hair, blue eyed Naruto lay almost motionless in the dark of the night in the forest. You might ask why he would be ALMOST motionless; this is because even moving his muscles hurt. The villagers decided that tonight they would hunt him down, beat him senseless, and they make loads of deep cuts on his body before literally rubbing salt in the wounds making them scars that will be with him for the rest of his existence. They had also hit with Katon Jutsu that caused him to also have 3rd degree burns on his body as well.

When Naruto succumbed to Unconsciousness he found himself before two pathways. One lead to a large rocky area. The other however lead into a sewer and had a malicious aura that made Naruto not want to find out what is down there yet.

Naruto walked into the rocky area and saw a man sitting cross legged while meditating. The man is covered from head to toe in bandages with only his eyes and nose being visible he has a black headband around his covered forehead. He has a pair of black pants on that reach to a little past his knees and no shoes.

The man opened his eyes and stood up and stated, "So, you have finally come."

Naruto looked a little confused but nodded nonetheless, "It appears so, but where exactly is here? And who are you?" he asked

The man stared for a moment before answering, "In reverse order, I am Muu, I was once the Second Tsuchikage. We are inside of your mind. I don't expect you to understand all of this but from what I have seen of your life so far, you are smart… very much so. I am here to shape you into a legendary ninja. An hour outside is five days in here. This is very fortunate for me as it will allow me to teach you more and as such you will learn more and develop into the Shinobi you are destined to be."

Naruto thought for a moment, he didn't understand some of it but understood most of it. He looked at Muu and simply stated "When do we begin?"

Muu smirked under his bandages, "Right Now"

**A week later (840 days in mindscape)**

Naruto stirred awake and looked around to find himself in a Hospital room with the Hokage sitting beside him doing paperwork.

"Jiji?" Naruto asked.

The old man's head snapped towards him with a smile. "Ah Naruto-kun, you are awake… you have been in a coma for a week. How do you feel? My trusted doctors tried to heal the scars but they had no luck."

Naruto sighed, "I figured that would happened as soon as they rubbed Salt on the cuts. I'm NOT going to display them though. I'll… I'll just cover my entire body in bandages to hide them."

Hiruzen looked down sadly, _'Naruto-kun, I hope you can forgive these idiotic villagers'_ he thought.

"Jiji, did you know that the Second Tsuchikage, Muu, is sealed inside of me?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen adopted a shocked expression on his face, "No I didn't… what is he doing inside of you?"

"He said that he is to shape me into the legendary ninja I am destined to be. He wanted me to ask you if he can take over my training and if I can just join the Academy for the last year."

Hiruzen was shocked and stated without hesitation, "Sure, how could I not when this benefits both the village and somebody close to my old heart. BUT you must at least associate with the kids from the class you will be attending over the course if your time out of the Academy."

Naruto nodded and lay back down and let sleep take him again as he is still recovering.

**Eleven Years Later (301,125 days in mindscape at 16 hours a day OR EXACTLY 825 years in his mindscape)**

In the past eleven years Naruto has grown to be a nice five feet Ten Inches Tall with room to grow. He stood up from his meditation. His is dressed almost exactly like Muu, the man who, while not his birth father, is considered as such. He taught Naruto so much.

A proper education, life skills, tactics, and knowledge of everything he knows about the world.

When they moved onto training Muu first had Naruto test for his elements which are Earth, Wind and Fire, though his Earth Chakra is the strongest Muu has ever witnessed. As such with training Naruto is able to use Dust Release Techniques fast paced without hand signs and in rapid succession without tiring.

After a little while Naruto tried focusing on his massively strong Earth Nature and created what he calls the Quark Release. This release, when used at half of it's full power can destroy an entire Country in seconds.

After that they Worked on his extremely high earth release that made any Earth Jutsu become made of crystal unless combined with other elemental releases.

Sensory techniques and the Invisibility technique that Muu uses were taught next. Naruto got so good at the invisibility technique that even Muu, the most talented sensor couldn't detect him.

They then moved onto Fuinjutsu since Naruto can't be a true Uzumaki without being a master of the art.

They worked Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. While throughout the training Naruto had Physical Conditioning he worked on Taijutsu last.

The very last thing that they did was work together to destroy the soul of the Kyuubi and thus giving Naruto full access to it's chakra without any penalties. (Naruto has ALL of Kurama's chakra NOT half)

When Naruto came back from his reminiscing as he arrived at the class room he was told to go to.

He walked in and looked around and noted the STILL the only people of any real note are his two friends Rock Lee and Tenten. (Neji takes Naruto's place on team 7 and Naruto takes Neji's place on Team Gai)

Naruto walked up the stairs and sat next to Tenten with Lee on his other side and got ready for a boring year before graduation.

Naruto sent a dazzling smile at Tenten and said "You ready?"

She nodded with a small blush, "Yes I am."

**One year later (16 years old)**

Naruto, Tenten and Lee walked into the classroom ready for Team Placement. The three sat down in the seats they claimed a while back and waited for the teacher for about a half hour which was filled with conversation.

As soon as their teacher walked in all talking stopped as he then went into a speech.

The teacher brought out a list, "Alright the teams are team 1 which consists of… team 9 which consists of Tenten, Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki, and your Sensei is Might Gai. Wait here for your Sensei's to pick you up and I hope you all become great Ninja and I am proud to have taught you all through your Academy years."

**Two years later (18 years old and a few months after start of cannon)**

Team Gai stood in front of the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi with him taking a long drag of his pipe and said, "I have called you here to send you as backup for Team Seven. There set of to Wave Country with the bridge builder Tazuna. They apparently ran into the Demon Brothers and have now requested backup. Well more specifically I want you to tell Kakashi that his team is not ready for a mission of this caliber and that your team will take over the mission and that they are to return to the village. If the team refuses remind them that if they refuse it is an act of insubordination and an act of treason if they try to continue the mission."

All four members of Team Gai nodded with Gai turning to his students "Gather your things for about a month long mission. Meet at the gates in five hours… Naruto, Tenten."

"Yes Sensei?" the two asked.

"No sex during the mission… you may express those type of flames of youth after the mission." Gai stated.

Tenten pouted, "Fine…" she turned to her boyfriend and whispered seductively "We have five hours to kill, make me feel good." And shunshined away to their apartment to wait for him.

Naruto turned to his Sensei, "You gave us five hours to make up for the fact that we can't go at it while on this mission didn't you?"

"I will neither confirm nor deny that information…" Gai stated and blurred away while Naruto disappeared in a swirl of dust.

**Five hours later**

"Alright, let's move out!" Gai told his team!

**Alright how did you like this chapter. It's a different idea I know. There aren't many story's that are recently updated for Naruto/Tenten and not many Naruto with Dust Release Fanfics.**


	2. Fighting the Demon

**Ok so some of you might have noticed that I changed some things in the story summery and that is the Kekkie Genkai that Naruto has. I did this because I thought that it was too much. So in the end I got rid of Magnet, Lava and Scorch releases and gave him Crystal release while keeping Dust and Quark. **

**The main difference between Quark and Dust Release while sharing the same chakra natures of Earth, Wind and Fire, Quark can Create AS WELL AS Destroy. The more complicated the shape of the polygon is the more powerful the Jutsu will be. **

**His dust release Techniques will be integrated into his Quark Release because they will be more powerful that way.**

**Crystal for regular fights while Quark for when he wants to just fuck shit up.**

**Danial 29: it's Quark Release not Quake, it's on Naruto Fanon so go check there for the details. I'm just slightly modifying it.**

**Uzumaki-Son Naruto: the chapter was NOT rushed. If you had read the top authors note then you would know that.**

**Guest #1: so what if it was a mob cliché. I had to have a valid reason why Naruto would dress like Muu and have Bandages on his body.**

**Avidnarutofan: good to have you at my stories again man, While Yes, Muu DID help him defeat Kyuubi. Kushina did meet Naruto though more on that later. Naruto can enter all the forms if he so wishes. He has Kurama's Chakra that has been made into his own just with a darker tint. This means that even if the Akatsuki did extract the chakra it would be of no use to them since it would be Naruto's chakra not Kurama's. Neji will still be his skilled self. He's just on Team Seven because that is where he fit in… according the higher ups messed up ideology. As for Gai knowing about Naruto and Tenten… let's just say that he accidentally walked in on them one day and it took a lot of explaining and he had to be careful when he walks into their room when on missions. Reactions from team 7… Mwahahahahahhaha! You have no idea… well you might…**

**KuroiSenkou: I will TRY to make longer chapters but those of you who have been around for a while know that when I find a good place to stop a chapter I wrap it up and post it… I let you guys tell me what I messed up with editing because even though I am entering my 2****nd**** year of college I STILL suck with English (my mother tongue) and editing in general.**

**Demon Bro the 14****th****:I can see where you are coming from with the whole "They are too old so have them be 14-15" thing BUT I rather like having the graduating age be 16 as I feel that is more acceptable than sending 12-13 year olds out to kill people with little to no training. At least with them being 16 they can have decent training from various people in the academy to help cultivate them into shinobi without overpowering them. Of course Naruto kind of breaks that because of Muu but that is just I detail that I put into the fic**

**Another thing, I made them 2 years older because I believe there is no way in fucking hell Lee got that good in just a year I made them a year older.**

**Flame King Roxas: honestly I agree with you that he doesn't need Lava and Scorch release with Magnet being in there as well… I edited the chapter a while ago but never got around to posting the updated chapter and changing the summery until today. I only put in crystal in there because I needed him to have a non disintegrating Chakra Nature for him to use when he is just battling to subdue or kill but keep the head for a bounty… or use in exams since using a Jutsu that disintegrates a member of your village in an exam would be bad for Naruto… **

After they left the village they soon found that Team 7 were only about an hours walk away from the gates. When they walked up to the group Gai ran up to Kakashi and put his right arm around his shoulder and yelled "KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL! HOW COULD YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE DIMMED SO MUCH BY PUTTING YOUR TEAM IN THIS SITUATION! YOSH!"

Naruto walked up to his sensei and whacked him on the back of his head and stated, "Calm down Sensei and tell them their orders."

Gai nodded to his student, "Yosh, Naruto-kun you are right! How could I have let my flames of youth blind me from our orders!"

Kakashi looked at Gai and asked "Our orders?"

Gai nodded, "Yes orders. By order of Hokage-Sama, team 7 is to return to the village because you are not ready for this type of mission. Refusal to do so will be counted as an act of insubordination and Treason." He told team 7.

Sasuke grit his teeth while Neji simply grunted in annoyance and anger. Kakashi simply sighed, "Very well. We shall return to the village."

With that said Kakashi led his team back to the village… well started anyway but Sasuke turned around and ran at Naruto to attack him when he smiled slight at him.

Sasuke got closer and Naruto smirked and turned invisible which stopped Sasuke and he went wide eyed when he head from right behind him, "Expect the unexpected." Sasuke head that and fell to the ground passed out as Naruto chopped him on the back of the neck to knock him out.

Naruto turned towards Kakashi, "Keep your Genin under control or next time I'll break his bones for attacking a fellow Leaf Ninja…got it?"

Kakashi nodded, "Alright." He said not really caring because if Sasuke was stupid enough to do that then Naruto is within his rights to even kill him. it's an act of treason and Sasuke would be dealt with as they see fit.

When Team 7 was past the horizon Team Gai looked at Tazuna and Gai stated, "Mister Tazuna, when Wave gets back on its feet you are to pay the difference between a C-rank and an A-Rank Mission since we will most likely encounter Jounin Level Ninja Next. You are lucky my team is considered the golden team of Konoha. You have me Konoha's YOUTHFUL Green Beast and Naruto here is Naruto, the "Second coming of Muu" the second Tsuchikage."

Tazuna nodded, slightly fearfully. He has heard of the fastest man in Konoha and the Deadly Genin with his two teammates who are strong in their own right.

With that Team Gai made their way to a cabin with a man and his small boat.

"This man will take us into Wave. Once again I thank you my friend." Tazuna told them.

With that they boarded the small boat and started to sail towards Wave Country.

"The bridge isn't far now. Our Destination is just ahead." The Captain of the small boat stated.

Low and behold the bridge came into view, "Quite the bridge, isn't it Tenten?" Naruto asked.

Tenten Nodded, "Yes it is an impressive bridge."

Gai looked over to Tazuna, "Tazuna, before we reach the shore, we need to more about this job."

Tazuna nodded and told them the situation as they came out of the mist and came onto a dock.

They got off of the small boat and the owner stated, "This is as far as I go, later."

Tazuna nodded, "Sure, Thanks a lot."

"Be careful." Were the mans last words before to turned his boat and went back in the other direction.

Tazuna turned to Team Gai, "All right, take me to my home safely… and in one piece."

"Okay, Okay, calm down old timer. We said that we would take over the job and protect you. Just because you hired us to protect you doesn't mean that we let you order us around. As bad as it may sound… you pay, we protect how we see fit to protect you. Simple as that." Naruto told Tazuna.

A few minutes later found the group walked down a dirt road through the forest when Tenten suddenly threw a Kunai in a seemingly random direction.

"AH, ARE YOU TRYING TO SCARE ME?" Tazuna yelled at her.

Naruto walked over to where the Kunai was thrown and saw a Rabbit impaled through the head and stuck to a tree. "Hmm, Gai Sensei? This rabbit is white. Isn't it out of season?" he asked.

Gai was about to answer when Naruto said, "We are being watch… the enemy is already here."

Gai nodded slowly before yelling "GET DOWN!" as a bigg ass sword came flying at them. Gai grabbed Tazuna, Naruto tackled Tenten and Lee to the ground.

The sword kept flying until it stuck into a tree with the enemy standing on the swords handle.

Gai looked at him before sighing, "Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist. So you are the Opponent we are facing."

Zabuza gazen upon Team Gai, "Hmm, Konoha's Green Beast, Might Gai and the Second Coming of Muu, Naruto Uzumaki. Truly this must be my lucky day."

Gai looked at his student, "Naruto this will be a good test of your skills. It I think he gets too much for you I will step in. now go." He told Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "Alright then, Zabuza. Let us get this over with."

Naruto stepped forward and held his arm out as a blue circle appeared and wend down his arm creating a long blade made of blue crystal attached to his right arm.

Naruto quickly closed the distance between himself and Zabuza at high jounin speeds and took a swipe at Zabuza who leapt away as the tree was cut in half, a feat that not even his blade is able to do.

Naruto pressed on not giving Zabuza time to breath. Zabuza landed on the water and Naruto landed on the land.

Naruto looked Zabuza in his eyes, "DO you really think I am that stupid, I can sense you pumping chakra into the water preparing for a water justu. Most likely a water prison since the water would have to be made very dense. That doesn't matter though since wherever you are I can attack you." Naruto told him. 

"What do you-" Zabuza started before he was suddenly impaled from behind be crystals protruding from the water which went through his arms, legs and finally a large ass crystal spike that protruded from his chest. Zazuza's head simply hung down as he was dead.

Naruto turned around and was plesently surprised when he saw Tenten walking forward dragging a ninja who looked to be in pretty bad shape as Tenten turned him into a porcupine.

She roughtly dropped him on the ground and started to sadistically torcher him while Lee and Gai turned their heads slightly as she got the information out of him.

Gai shuddered, _"I should have never let her get training from Anko…"_ Gai thought.

After a few minutes with the Man screaming in pain he finally relented and gave the information she wanted.

She turned to the team, "Alright se we have to deal with Raiga, the swordsman with the thunder swords… I want them… you can keep the kitchen knife, that sword is more your style than the Thunder Swords (Kiba).

Naruto walked over to the sword lying on the ground and picked it up before putting it on his back and having it stick there by applying chakra… yay, more chakra control exercises which happens to be this vary act…

Gai cleared his throat, "YOSH, LET'S KEEP MOVING WE HAVE A MISSION TO FINISH!"

With that they continued on their way to Tazuna's house.

**Alright I though that this here would be a good place to stop so tell me how I did and we can go from there.**

**Also just a side note, now that I have see the furious 7 movie I will finish the In the Fast Lane chapter that I started since I made a vow to myself that I would watch the movie before I post the chapter!**

**Have a wonderful day**


	3. Update

Update:

I'm sorry that I haven't hade this sooner but I' m not dead and I work 11 hours a day 6 days a week. And when I get home all I want to do is spend time with my girl and relax on my ONE day off a week. Some days are shorter then others but still it's a lot of work when you work as a chef…

So I will work on them when I have the time, but I just don't right now.!


End file.
